Kingdom Hearts 2: The Promise
by torakiji
Summary: Sora and Roxas have been getting intimate since they came to Destiny Islands, but Roxas starts to get busy and it disrupts their relationship. How does Sora feel about it? [SoraxRoxas]
1. Chapter 1

The tenderness still warm on his lips. Every soothing touch, still present on his skin. Even though he was dressed, the sensation of last night replayed over and over against on his body.

Sitting out on the beach, legs outstretched, bright blue eyes watched the sun reach mid point in the sky. It told the time of noon, and the island was already buzzing with commotion. People were busy today like always. But to this teen it was unsure why.

Really though, all the loudness seemed to be drowned away by his thoughts and wonders. It was never a real bother to him as he sat carelessly on the soft sand as the rumbling waves came crashing onto the shore.

Then, darkness came over his eyes and he blinked.

"..Guess who." came a voice, and immediately a grin came onto the young teen's lips. Placing his hands over the ones that covered his eyes, he slowly removed them to look up. Only to see a second pair of blue eyes.

"Hello there, Roxas." The grin grew, and it reflected onto the sandy haired teen that stood over him. Bending over, a passionate kiss was laid onto his lips. It was tender, and soft…just like last night's kisses.

Parting from the kiss, the teen came around and sat next to him with a very satisfying grin. "Good afternoon, Sora. How did you sleep?" he asked, blue orbs shifting in his direction. The one known as Sora gave a bashful grin as their eyes met. Boy, was he a sucker for those bright eyes of Roxas'.

"It was wonderful. Thank you for asking." His voice, hushed.

Roxas blinked curiously, leaning in somewhat as his lover leaned against his chest slowly and warmly. It had always sent a sweet sensation throughout his entire body that would just send a bone chilling shiver up his spine. "What is it? You seem on edge."

Sora shook his head slightly, and his grin only grew from there on. "I was just thinking about last night…" This made the other teen smile and gently wrap his arms around the one that was so closely held to him. How warm he was..

"Think we could do it again tonight?" the brown haired boy asked, his cheeks turning to the light reddish hue that seemed to stick to his cheeks all the time. Roxas gave a sigh this time, making Sora's thoughts die and abruptly he looked to him. His eyes showed concern. "You mean.. we can't?"

The sandy headed teen shook his head somewhat, and a frown took over the grin that was on the other teen's lips. "Sadly, no. I have an errand to run for a friend. However, we can do it tomorrow night if you wish, Sora."

Sora's blue eyes cascaded downwards to the rushing waters. He was really looking forward to tonight's ceremony of love and sensational gift giving. "..Oh…okay. You promise me that we can do it tomorrow, Roxas. Okay?" The other teen nodded with a small smile as he lifted a hand and gently wrapped his fingers onto Sora's chin. He then turned his head in the direction of his, Sora giving no objections as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Of course, chosen one…" Roxas spoke softly, gingerly brushing a strand of brown hair away from Sora's eyes. "…I promise you the world."

Sora smiled then, knowing that his words were true.

And with that, Roxas returned the grin and gently brought his lover's chin inwards so that they now embraced in another passionate kiss. One that Sora knew was to be just the start of Roxas' promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Endlessly walking from one side of the island to the other, the Keyblade master found himself simply bored out of his mind. Without Roxas around, life seemed to be boring.

Then again, it was never like that when he was out saving the worlds from danger. However, Roxas was joined with him so maybe that was what made it so that it wasn't lonely.

Sitting on the large outstretched Paopu tree, Sora sighed out softly while watching the sun very slowly make it's way to the horizon. It sure seemed a lot quicker when he was busy with Roxas. The sun setting anyways.

"Hey, Sora!" called out a voice, and the brown haired teen turned his head in the direction of the voice to see his silver headed friend, Riku. A small grin came onto Sora's lips as his friend ran over to the other side of the Paopu tree, catching his breath quickly and then leaning against the branch of the tree.

"Where's Roxas?" Riku asked with curious aqua orbs. The other teen gave a light shrug.

"I don't know." Sora spoke lowly, blue eyes scanning the waves as they rushed onto the shoreline continuously.

"Did he go off to help the Shop Owner with some errands?" Riku asked again after a moment of silence. This made Sora turn in his direction and blink.

"How am I supposed to know? Roxas didn't tell me what he was doing or where he was going. All he said was that he was running an errand for a friend.." The brown haired teen told him sternly, trying to get it through his friend's thick head that he didn't know what Roxas was doing.

Sometimes it frustrated the poor teen when Riku constantly asked questions. Though it was much unlike him, Sora just figure that due to being in the darkness so long had kind of disrupted his train of thought and control over what he said.

Riku gave a small sigh, and pushing himself away from the tree he turned so that he was partially facing his childhood friend. Sora had looked away for a moment, but when he detected Riku's movement he glanced over to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know where Roxas is?" he asked, and Riku gave a small shrug.

"Eh, no reason. You were by yourself for most of the afternoon so I was curious as to know where he went off to. But seeing as how you don't know, I guess that answers my curiosity." This made the silver headed teen laugh a bit, and soon a grin came onto Sora's lips. Riku's curiosity always seemed to get the better of him sometimes.

"Well, thanks for worrying about me, Riku. But I'm fine. Just lazing about, waiting for Roxas to come back from running that errand." the brown head chuckled softly as his friend gave a small thumbs up.

'No problem!" And with that, the silver headed teen waved and walked back onto the mainland of the island.

Sora shifted his gaze from his friend after a long minute of staring back to the sun. It now just barely sat on the edge of the horizon. The clouds had changed to a pinkish and purple hue, mixed with a bit of light blue. Watching the sunset always made the Keyblading master let all those up tight feelings out without having to over react. All he had to do was sit there, stare, and let the emotions of the day just drain out into the skies and ocean waters.

As soon as only half of the sun showed above the line of the horizon, Sora parted ways from the memorable tree to go back to the mainland. At the same time, the feeling of Roxas' lips resurfaced onto his own. It was so warm and soothing to the touch…

Lifting a hand, his two fingers gently brushed his own bottom lip just as he made his way across the wooden bridge that linked the mainland to the mini island. Blue eyes narrowed somewhat at the feeling of his own fingertips on his lip. Oh, how did he miss those sweet candy kisses and the touch of another gently brushing onto his bare skin.

"..Roxas.." Sora murmured out to himself, coming down onto the sand and walking along the shoreline. Foot prints embedded into the soft grains, leaving a track behind the teen as he paced slowly along the shore.

Lifting his head somewhat from being bowed, he looked across the ocean's waves to look at the setting sun once more. It was almost fully gone…and since his last encounter, he hadn't seen Roxas once.

"Where are you?…What are you doing?" Sora asked out loud, his blue eyes narrowing a bit more so they were just halfway open.

"..My chosen one."

That night, Sora laid over the covers of his bed with his eyes staring up to the ceiling lifelessly. He was so much in love with Roxas that he couldn't even survive the afternoon without him…

Shifting his gaze to stare out the window, many stars had formed in the time that he hadn't been looking out the window. They twinkled so bright in the sky and the moon illuminated down onto him. It cast such a holy light.

Looking over to the empty spot that was Roxas', the brown haired teen blinked sorrowfully. He felt so alone..

Coming onto his side, his arms outstretched and gingerly grabbed the pillow next to his. Bringing it close, he buried his head into the cushiony object. It smelt of Roxas. That wondrous cinnamon smell filled his nostrils willingly, and somewhat uplifted his spirit. It still didn't feel right…he needed the teen to be right next to him, holding him close and keeping him safe from any fears that trembled over his small body. But he wasn't.

Sora lifted his eyes out from the pillow, but kept the rest of his face buried into it. His blue eyes, unfocused and glazed over, stared at the wall as if they had no life in them. No life in the body.

"..Come back, Roxas…" he whispered.

Silence.

"Precious, Roxas, come back."


End file.
